Underwear & Confessions
by Jaimi
Summary: Plotless fun with our fave couple, and Sturgis. At a gym, Mac needs to borrow something.


_Title:_ Underwear & Confessions   
_Author:_ Jaimi   
_Rating:_ PG-13   
_Category:_ vignette, humor, slight Harm/Mac romance   
_Spoilers:_ Webb Of Lies; Secrets; Capital Crimes   
_Summary:_ Plotless fun with our fave couple, and Sturgis. At a gym, Mac needs to borrow   
something.   
_Disclaimer:_ Don't own 'em. Only wish I did. JAG and it's characters belong to   
Paramount, CBS and Donald P. Bellisario.   
  
**Author's Note:** The gym is a fictional place...as far as I know. If such a place exists, no   
copyright was intended. Also, the events of this story are an extreme unlikely possibility.   
This is probably one of my farthest out of character stories, but ya'll know how I love to   
explore and have fun. Hope you have fun reading. **_  
  


Underwear & Confessions  
By: Jaimi  


_**  
  
0112 ZULU   
STEP UP CENTRE   
FALLS CHURCH, VA   
  
_  
Weight Room_   
  
Breathing heavily, Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie gave the punching bag one more right hook, before grabbing it and resting her forehead against the cool leather. The case she just finished up had been a doozey and she'd really needed to work off some steam. It had worked. She was now exhausted, and soaked with sweat, her dark hair clinging to the sides of her face and neck.   
  
Pulling away she shivered as a cool draft ran through the well ventilated room. Now that she'd exhausted herself, she decided to relax and try the new sauna over by the pool. It was unisex, but there was no one else here. The last person, a woman, had left an hour ago. The place was closed, but her and a few other JAG officers had keys, compliments of the gym's owner, who's son (in the Navy) they'd gotten out of a mess a few months back.   
  
She quickly showered, then headed to the sauna to sweat some more, this time while just relaxing.   
  
  
_Same Time - Gymnasium_   
  
"I do believe you owe me a six-pack, my friend," Commmander Harmon Rabb Junior stated, a smug grin on his handsome face.   
  
Commander Sturgis Turner rolled his eyes, tossing the basketball back to his old academy buddy. "I let you win!"   
  
"Yeah, I'll bet!"   
  
"Oh, how much? A six-pack?" Strugis asked, dark eyes twinkling mischievously.   
  
"Nice try, Commander," Harm returned, with a laugh.   
  
Both were quiet as they put the ball back in the equipment room and then proceeded to stretch, cooling off. Both shivered as a draft swept through the large, empty room.   
  
"Hey man, you wanna try out that new sauna they put in over by the pool?" Sturgis asked, straightening.   
  
Straightening as well, Harm shrugged. "Sure, why not? I think we're the only ones here anyway."   
  
With that they both headed to the showers before heading off to the sauna.   
  
  
_5 Minutes Later - Sauna_   
  
Mac sighed contentedly, as she lay on her stomach, clad only in a plain white towel. She was stretched across the bench on the far wall of the 8 by 8 foot room. Her eyes were closed and she had never been more relaxed. This was the life.   
  
When a cool gust of air hit her, she opened her eyes to find a pair of hair covered legs by the door. Not immediately concerned, she lifted her head, and was then surprised to see her just as surprised partner...also only clad in a plain white towel.   
  
_/Down girl,/_ she thought, before speaking up. "Harm, what are you doing here?"   
  
Harm tried desperately to keep his eyes on her face, and not...anywhere else on her barely covered body. Long tanned legs, and slim, smooth shoulders made this difficult. Not to mention what little everything else that skimpy towel left to the...or more specifically to *his*, imagination.   
  
"I, uh, could ask you the same thing," he returned, clearing his throat and fully facing her.   
  
She shrugged, the small motion pulling at the sides of the towel.   
  
_/Easy boy,/_ Harm thought, guiltily. _/Best friend here. Partner. Marine who will kick your ass if she catches your eyes where they shouldn't be./_ He snapped out of it, as he realized she was answering his question.   
  
"...just working out in the weight room, and decided to relax in here for a bit. Try it out. You?"   
  
"Oh, um, Sturgis and I were just playing some basketball in the gym. He wanted to try the sauna out as well."   
  
"Oh Sturgis is here? Where is he?" she asked, laying her head back down on her crossed arms, but still facing him. Her dark gypsy eyes watched him as he walked away from the closed door. She bit her tongue to keep from licking her lips as she watched sweat drip down her partner's well defined chest and stomach.   
  
His dark hair was plastered to his head. He'd obviously showered as well before coming in here. He ran a hand through it, causing it to spike up the way she liked.   
  
"Getting a drink of water," Harm replied, becoming more at ease. She hadn't noticed his eyes straying, and he thanked the power above for that. He settled down on the bench that went from the door to the back wall. He also lay on his stomach, not wanting to run the risk of embarrassing himself if his eyes should catch more of his partner's soft skin under that towel. He rested his chin on his crossed arms as well, his head close to hers so they could talk.   
  
"So, how was your day?" he asked, closing his aquamarine eyes.   
  
God, she loved those eyes. "I've had better, you?" she asked.   
  
"Not too bad. Too much paperwork for my liking," he muttered.   
  
"Any paperwork is too much for your liking, Squid," Mac teased, closing her own eyes.   
  
He peeked open one eye, a smirk on his face, before closing it again. He chose not to comment on her paperwork; otherwide known as ground zero. It was everywhere but where it should be, in her office...that was, at least, if she had a *regular* filing system. Mac had a system all her own, but it only worked for her. He could never find anything.   
  
Before either said more, the door opened again.   
  
Sturgis stopped and stared in surprise at seeing Mac stretched out on one of the benches. He looked from Harm, stretched out as well, with his head near hers, back to her again. These two had the worst case of unresolved sexual tension he'd ever seen, and yet here they were, sitting together in a sauna, clad only in towels and not appearing the least bit uncomfortable. This was just wrong. Hell, *he* was a little uncomfortable being in the same room with a practically naked Sarah MacKenzie. ...*he* wasn't in love with her, but she was a hell of a beautiful woman, *and* his colleague, *and* she was practically NAKED.   
  
Sturgis shook his head. These two had the weirdest relationship, and he was near given up trying to figure it out.   
  
Mac opened her eyes, and looked to find Sturgis shaking his head.   
  
"What's wrong, Commander?"   
  
Jumping, Sturgis said, "I, uh-"   
  
Seeing his nervousness, Mac couldn't resist teasing him.   
  
Closing her eyes again, she said, "take it easy, Sturgis, it's just me. You can let loose and relax, I promise I won't peek."   
  
Sturgis blushed, coughing, while Harm burst out laughing. Calming himself, Harm spoke up through chuckles. "Don't let her get to you, Buddy. Mac likes to use her feminine wiles the odd time to get men going."   
  
Mac snickered. "Bet you didn't know I had any, huh?" Mac asked, well aware that most of her male colleagues saw her as just one of the guys, and often forgot there was a woman underneath the uniform.   
  
Understanding what she seemed to believe, Sturgis gathered himself and answered her. "That's not true, Mac. I'm well aware you're a very beautiful *woman*."   
  
Mac opened her eyes in surprise and lifted her head to meet Sturgis' eyes. "Well thank you, Commander. That's very sweet of you."   
  
Sturgis smiled, before taking the bench nearest the door.   
  
Mac closed her eyes before hearing her partner mutter, "Suck up."   
  
She opened her eyes again, and smacked his arm. "Can it, Sailor. If the man wants to compliment me, let him."   
  
Harm just chuckled, silently thinking to himself how right Sturgis was. Mac was beautiful.   
  
The trio fell silent, the odd time speaking up, mostly to joke around, sometimes to ask about current cases. Fifteen minutes later, they all exited the sauna and headed for their respective dressing rooms.   
  
  
_Men's Dressing Room_   
  
Sturgis was just buttoning his jeans, Harm still only in his boxers, when there was a tap at the men's door.   
  
"You guys, decent?" Mac's voice called out from behind it.   
  
"Yeah," Harm responded, as Sturgis opened his mouth to reply negative.   
  
He gave Harm a look, which went unnocticed by the other man. _/Does he not realize he's in his undershorts?/_ Sturgis wondered, ever modest.   
  
Mac poked her head in. She opened her mouth to say something, but noticed Sturgis' look.   
  
She grinned, winking at the man. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," she said, indicating Harm in his boxers.   
  
Sturgis raised his eyebrows.   
  
_/Let him wonder,/_ Harm mouthed to her.   
  
She grinned before speaking up. "Hey, Harm, do you have some extra boxers I could borrow?" Turning to Sturgis, before Harm could answer, she explained, "I'd ask you Sturgis, but we're not quite that close yet."   
  
Sturgis eyebrows were almost to his hairline. "And you and Harm are *that* close?"   
  
Mac smiled. "Six years of practically constant contact, close quarters and too-many-to-number near-death experiences, I think I'm beyond the blushing, giggling school girl when I see Harm in his shorts...or when wanting to borrow them for that matter."   
  
It was Harm's turn to speak up as he dug through his duffel bag. "Why exactly do you need underwear, Mac?"   
  
"Because that bitch that left here before I did, left her wet towel on mine," Mac exclaimed, frowning at the thought of the careless woman.   
  
"So, naturally now you wanna wear *my* underwear?!" he replied, pausing mid search to look at her with a patented flyboy grin.   
  
Mac rolled her eyes. "It's better than nothing."   
  
"In your opinion," Harm agreed, while continuing his search. "But what about a man's opinion?"   
  
Grinning, Mac replied. "Well, I don't know. Do you know where I can find one?" she asked cheekily, a sweet smile following.   
  
"Ah-ha," Harm replied sarcastically, with an eye roll.   
  
Sturgis chuckled, before realizing he too had been insulted. "HEY!"   
  
He wasn't heard, as Harm continued. "That's cold, Mac. That's really cold," he said, tossing her the boxers he found.   
  
Mac caught them. "Oh you love me," she replied flippantly, meaning as a friend.   
  
Without a thought to how he might take the words, she turned and left the men's dressing room to finish changing.   
  
Harm watched the door swing shut, smiling to himself. "Yeah...I do..." he said quietly, his meaning as more than a friend. He suddenly whirled around, realizing what he said and realizing that his other friend was still there. "Did I just-"   
  
"-say that? Yes. Yes, you did. And if you try to take it back, I will be forced to cause seriously bodily harm....no pun intended," Sturgis finished, with a wicked grin.   
  
Harm groaned, but not at his confession. At Sturgis' words. "You are as bad as Mac with the nasty threats and the horrible jokes."   
  
Sturgis shrugged, then looking Harm straight in the eyes, he said, "Yeah, well please, just don't look at me or think of me, the way you do her."   
  
Harm looked offended. "What do you mean the way I look or think? How do you-"   
  
"Oh, I suppose you check her six out for purely professional purposes?!" Sturgis returned, knowingly.   
  
Harm grinned arrogantly as he replied. "I'm her partner, it's my job to watch her six."   
  
Sturgis let out his own groan. "Geez, Rabb. You've been hanging around that partner of yours for too long."   
  
Harm smiled, looking thoughtful. "Yeah...feels like a lifetime." _/I want a lifetime with her,/_ he thought. _/And more.../_   
  
"Then why can't you figure it out?" Sturgis muttered to himself, not knowing what Harm was thinking. _/They know each other so well, and work so well as a team. They practically know what each other is thinking...what they're feeling... So what the hell is up with them not knowing that the other is in love with them? Are they blind, or just plain stupid? Is it denial? Uncertainty? Maybe I should tell them.../_ Sturgis sighed.   
  
No, no way was he going to interfere. He did not want to get caught up in this whirlwind of a relationship that they had. They were both adults, and highly intelligent people. They could figure it out on their own. _/Hopefully before hell freezes over,/_ Sturgis inwardly groused. He'd give them time. Maybe now that they'd both confessed to him, they would finally confess to each other.   
  
"Did you say something, Sturgis?" Harm asked, slipping on his shoes, and tossing his friend his jacket.   
  
"No, Buddy. I didn't say a thing. Not a thing... Come on. Let's go walk your partner to her car."   
  
Harm grinned, as he opened the dressing room door for them. In a sing-song voice, a weak imitation of his partner, he replied. "Awwww, Sturgis, that's so *sweet*."   
  
Sturgis rolled his eyes, chuckling as he followed his laughing friend out the door.   
  
_The End _   
  
**Out of character, but I'm hoping the fun made up for it! Please Review.**  
  
Jaimi Copyright@2002 


End file.
